Be mine?
by MoonAndIce
Summary: "They say dancing is just a conversation between two people" he said as they watched the ocean "So...wanna talk with me?" The Chipette smiled "Are you asking me for a dance?" "Well, I guess I owe you one." he chuckled before he spun her around.


_Hi guys! :) How's the Christmas' break going? I'm outta school for about 10 days and munk it feels good, sleeping a little longer! :D It feels really nice since I usually must wake up at in the morning to catch a bus -.- And Christmas…Christmas was always my favorite holiday…but y'know…I guess I just came in that age, when Christmas feels just like an average day in the year. :/ I just want to be a little kid again, even if just for a day to enjoy in childhood. I only realized at Christmas how growing up actually sucks. Just a few years ago I still believed in Santa, and just couldn't wait for Christmas to come…We didn't even decorate a Christmas tree this year… If I could, I'd stop the time._

_But enough of my babbling. I've seen Chipwrecked three times already in the past week. Once in a Spanish language, then once in English and about two days ago even in my national language. But I prefer the English version much more, because it's original and they all have better voices._

_There was soooo much Simonette in it! Although I'm not a Simonette fan, I was like blushing at some parts of the movie, like crazy. They had so many cute scenes! Theodore and Eleanor were cute as well, but I think they could work on Alvin and Brittany's relationship at least a little more, though. There was quite a lot Alvittany scenes included in movie, but none romantic. Though, he did admit she's the pretty one of the Chipettes. So I hope if they make a fourth movie, they include more Alvittany in it. :)_

_As for this extremely long One-Shot…blame it on my brains. I was dreaming about this a few days ago, and decided to write it down while I still remembered. I thought it was cute…:)_

_Okay, I'll stop now, since this is already one hella long A/N…o.o_

_I really need to stop babbling -.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Be Mine? :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun began to set on the horizon, painting the sky red, purple, and several brilliant arrays of oranges. The sea's beautiful greenish blue color sparkled when the last few, now weakened sun-rays made a contact with it.<p>

Alvin leaned against the tree trunk while he was sitting on a small tree branch, having a perfect view at the sandy beach in front of him. Everything what happened in the last few days, happened way too fast and unexpected. It sure, wasn't completely his fault that they got stranded on that island, right? I mean, how could he know, they would just…fly away on that kite?

And now all that Simone thing…and him now being 'the fun' one, was making him literally sick in stomach. He should be the fun one, not Simon. He should be getting all the attention, not Simon. Simon's the responsible, uptight one, not him.

He sighed and his gaze fell on the sandy beach in front of him. As he continued watching the beautiful beach in front of him, his eyes widened as he noticed a form of a familiar Chipette sitting on the sandy ground.

At the thought of his counterpart he quickly remembered of something.

Alvin reached for it in his pocket and pulled out a tiny, miniature bracelet-like thingy with a six beautiful blue gems. He smiled a little as a quick idea formed in his mind, causing him to place the bracelet back in his pocket and jump off the tree branch.

He was bored._ Really_ bored.

So why not join her?

Simone was probably somewhere causing trouble, in which he probably as well dragged Theodore who started to like the new Simon, more than his real old-self. Jeanette was probably following her 'dear French 'munk' everywhere he went, while he wasn't so sure about Eleanor. She was hurt, and although it wasn't his fault, Alvin felt a little bit responsible for her injury.

And that Zoe-girl was scaring him.

As soon as he stepped on the beach a pair of blue eyes looked in his way. Alvin swallowed. He had to admit it, her eyes, seemed so beautiful in sunset, making her look like an angel. Alvin quickly shook with head to clear his thoughts. If he continued to look at her that way, he would look like an idiot.

"Hey…" she greeted him when he approached her.

He nodded with head, greeting her back. He walked closer and sat down on a sandy ground next to her, looking at the beautiful sunset.

"So, what do we do now?" Brittany quietly asked after a few minutes of pure silence.

"How am I supposed to know!" he replied.

She narrowed eyes at his reply "This was your idea…"

"And you listened!"

"I'm sorry I trusted you!" She snapped back. As soon as Alvin heard that it felt like someone kicked him in the stomach.

"…That was a low blow." Alvin mumbled obviously emotionally hurt.

The Chipette said nothing at first. After all, it truly was his fault and he deserved it.

Brittany sharply looked at him and her expression quickly softened. As much as she could blame him, for what had happened to them…she couldn't.

"I'm sorry." She replied, not entirely honest.

Unexpectedly she didn't get any reply. Alvin just continued sitting there, next to her, looking away. Brittany's eyes narrowed once again. If she hated something, she REALLY hated being ignored "Are you going to sulk now? You know this is a horrible place to sulk."

"You hurt my feelings." He replied

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did. It is not my fault that we are stuck here." The chipmunk replied reasonably. It really wasn't _entirely _his fault.

"I concur… So, what're we going to do about that?" she replied softly.

Alvin thought for a second. "What we need is a plan…"

"Oh great, another plan, just what we needed." She quickly snapped, not believing her ears "I would like to remind you that it was one of your plans which got us stuck here in the first place!"

"…I am aware of that." Alvin replied in a small voice and lowered his ears flatly against head.

"Just making sure."

He groaned and looked at her irritated "You know Britt, that negative attitude is not going to get us out of here."

"Well, would you rather see me jumping around and screaming out of happiness?" she replied, narrowing eyes.

Alvin only sighed looking away from her.

"What?" she kept going, but received no answer whatsoever. "Look, I'm sorry." She added after a few minutes

When she apologized she expected an answer, but again, received none. Brittany soon grew tired of being ignored. That munk was just so darn emotional. Too emotional "Would you stop sulking?"

"Will you stop making me feel like a horrible person?" Alvin replied sharply "I'm just trying to get us out of this!"

"And you're doing a lovely job of it."

"Don't condescend my rescue efforts." He narrowed eyes at her "At least I'm trying."

"I'm trying as well!" Brittany replied, putting her hands on hips "And so far, I don't see any sign of a rescue!"

Alvin rolled eyes, obviously annoyed "I told you I'd get us out of there."

"After you said Dave probably isn't looking for us…"

"Oh, just shut up, will you?"

"Fine."

"Good."He sighed and put head in his hands, trying to ease the headache which he got while he fought with her.

"I can't win with you, can I?" Alvin questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope," she stated matter-of-factly.

He sighed and rolled eyes in feigned defeat.

She glared at him through her auburn ruffled bangs as he sat next to her and returned her previous smirk with his own.

"You're such a jerk," she huffed.

"I'm pretty sure that you're a bigger jerk than I am," he started, "you are always mean to me Britt, you tripped me and made me fall in the stream today!"

"I didn't trip you, you were acting stupid and got too close to my foot," she announced without faltering.

"You're a conniving little brat," Alvin said through gritted teeth.

"Alvin, if I'm such a jerk to you, then why do you keep trying to be my friend?" she asked in the confidence that her question would take him by surprise.

"That's simple," he began, not letting her get the upper hand in the conversation, "I take your stubbornness to accept me as your friend as a challenge« Alvin stated while he sifted through his thoughts.

"Well, even that doll of you, is more like a friend to me than you."

"You have a doll that looks like me?" he laughed, "I knew you were obsessed, but I didn't know you liked me _that_ much!"

"Oh, shut up!" She stated gruffly.

Throughout their little conversation he had been thinking about how he was going to get her back for what she did today, and he realized just how weird their friendship really was. They were always on one another's nerves, they almost never got along, but at the same time, they never did manage to kill each other and were nice to each other on occasion.

"I guess you are nice sometimes," he said

"Well, I can't say the same for you," she started, "you've been horrible ever since the first day that we met."

"O_f course, she would never openly admit that we had__some__kind of friendship,"_he thought, but quickly retorted with, "Okay! That doesn't count, and it totally wasn't my fault."

"You distracted me and made me fell off the counter! How is that not your fault?"

"Because, you wouldn't have fallen if you listened to me. I've told you a thousand times that it was an accident."

"It was still a horrible first impression." She replied, narrowing eyes at him "I fell down, with grapes, sauce and whatever that other stuff was all over me. Do you happen to know how many people saw me that day? How embarrassed I've felt? Worst of all, I got some sticky stuff in my hair." She grunted " Nobody messes with my hair, "she finished threateningly.

He subtly scooted to the right and out of her punching range. Brittany noticed and laughed at him while brushing her windblown hair out of her face. The sun had gone down past the horizon and the sky lit up with thousands of the heaven's little fireflies. The harvest moon was a large waxy yellow that illuminated everything around them.

"You act like I'm just out to get you."

"Are you?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information."

He lay back on the ground, sliding his hands behind his head and stared wondrously at the night sky. The air had begun to chill, causing to give both chipmunks goose bumps. But actually they didn't really mind it.

"You want some water?" Brittany asked as she held out a small wooden cup for him. Two days ago, when Jeanette made wheelchair and crutches for Eleanor she thought of making some other stuff as well. It turned out they came in handy.

"Sure," he said as he took a hold of the small cup. He eyed her in confusion "Why do you have two cups?" he asked "Are you waiting for someone?"

Brittany bit her lip "Well, not exactly." She sighed at his confused gaze "Well…okay…" she gave up "I saw you sitting on that tree branch alone and since no one else was around I thought you'd want some company."

Alvin smirked.

As soon as Brittany saw Alvin smirk she glared at him "Don't get your hopes up too high, Seville!" she warned "This is not a date."

"I never said that it is." He winked at her, making her roll eyes.

"And I almost started believing that Simon's gotten worse than you." She said "Guess, I was wrong."

"I'm not _that _bad Britt." He replied "At least I still haven't asked you to dance with me."

"Yeah…" Brittany replied, not knowing if she should be happy or disappointed at that. Part of her, wanted to stay away from Alvin as far as possible, while the other, kept insisting in needing him close to her. After all, she did want to dance with him, though…

"Just think, it's been almost a year since the moment that you fell in cafeteria and that very moment started such a _wonderful_ friendship."

"You're full of yourself," she laughed and smiled at him.

He only looked and flashed her one of his famous smirks. "I am not…" he said "And besides I better don't say anything more."

Brittany laughed and leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder, not noticing that her touch made him blush a little. "You're so silly, Alvin." She said and sighed. "The role of the responsible one, just doesn't suit you." She added and saw how his smile disappeared. She chewed down on her lip, as soon as she saw him frown.

The last time she screwed up when she tried to comfort him. She couldn't let herself make another mistake.

"You're supposed to be 'the fun' one." She paused and added "Besides I like you more when you're 'the fun' one, Alvin." She said and gazed in his, slightly surprised eyes. "It suits you more."

"Yeah…" he sighed "I don't want to be 'the responsible one' anymore…it's just…plain weird." He mumbled "That's Simon's work."

"Well…" Brittany began, scooting closer to him "I think you're doing a great job." She admitted.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

Brittany nodded, smiling a little "I think, Dave would be proud of you." She added in comforting tone of voice "Because…I am."

Alvin's eyes widened in surprise as he heard that. "You are?" he repeated "After all what I've done…and I've gotten us all stranded on island and…"

"You made some mistakes in past…" she sighed "And sure that idea with kite wasn't all too smart as well. But…you've changed a lot." The chipette added and rubbed Alvin's back soothingly "You've taken care of us all…and to be honest…I never thought you could handle the situation so well." She bit her lip "You surprised me. In a good way."

"But…"Alvin sighed sadly, feeling a big knot of regret and sadness form in his throat "I've disappointed Dave…He probably hates me right now." He added and looked down at his feet "As I told you already…he probably doesn't even look for us. I've really screwed up this time."

"Alvin…" Brittany began but was cut off with Alvin continuing.

"No, what I'm trying to say is…" he took a deep breath "Simon's got bitten by a spider and now he's even worse than me…Jeanette's awestruck by Simone, Theo doesn't listen to me anymore and just follows Simone everywhere he goes, Eleanor's hurt and you hate me." Alvin mumbled sadly "Life just couldn't be better."

"I do not hate you!" Brittany gasped, shocked by what she had just heard. "Sure I was angry at first at you, since it was your fault that we've gotten stranded…but we're in this together." As she said that she took his paw in hers. "What I think of you, is the total opposite of 'hate'." She added whispering, but Alvin didn't seem to hear.

"It's just…" he began searching for the right words "I'm the eldest out of us all…I should know how to be more mature and…responsible." He paused "I think it's the time to face the consequences of my actions."

"You do know, that you're not alone, right?" she asked and looked in his sad amber eyes. " What I want to say is…I'm here for you. If you need to talk or anything…I'm here."

He nodded and managed to send her a small smile "Thanks Britt…" he thanked her.

"You're welcome." She replied, sending him a smile, before she looked down at a small cup fully filled with water.

"You know, Britt…" Alvin began quietly "You're not that bad after all…"

She looked confused at him "You said that already but…you wanna say you thought I'm bad or what?"

He shook with head "Not exactly like that." He said and looked at her "I never thought you could be…you know…friend with me…that seemed nearly impossible."

"Well, you're not that bad as well." She smiled.

Alvin shrugged and secretly smiled to himself as he looked away. A quick movement he made, caused him to feel, a long forgotten object that was safely placed in his sweater's pocket. Alvin quickly remembered what it was and a nervous frown got written all over his face.

"Hey Britt?" he asked and gained her attention back. "Yesterday, when I was…you know, building a shelter…I found something and…" he said slightly scared. Brittany only raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed annoyed. _"Smooth Alvin…really smooth."_

"Well….I found this…" he said quietly and pulled out a small, tiny bracelet made of six even tinier light blue gems. As soon as Brittany saw that, her eyes widened in pleasant surprise, not hiding she liked what she had seen.

"Alvin!" she said in amazement "This is beautiful!" he only shrugged a little. He sure wasn't _that _into necklaces and other stuff. "Where did you find this?"

"Near to the spot when I had that encounter with the Honey Badger." He replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his free hand "I was just looking for some usable stuff to build a shelter and…saw this."

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, sure it is…" he replied "You can use it as a necklace or something, since it's so small."

The Chipette's eyes widened in surprise as she heard him "W-What?" she asked not believing her ears "This is for _me?"_

Alvin nodded slowly "It's a beautiful color…" he said but soon continued "These gems remind me of you." He added slightly shy.

Brittany blushed but smiled at his awkwardness "Me?" she asked. "Why?"

He swallowed "Well…first of all…it's the color." He began nervously "They remind me of your eyes."

"My eyes?" she asked smiling "You think my eyes are beautiful?"

"What?" his eyes widened.

"You said earlier, that the color of these gems is beautiful." She began "So if they have the same color as my eyes, then, my eyes are beautiful?"

Alvin blinked few times "You know Britt, I said this before, but I think you actually are the smart one."

"Does that mean I'm not the pretty one?" she continued on, with a fake sad expression, knowing exactly that she put him in awkward conservation.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that." Alvin frantically shook with head "You're the pretty one!" he exclaimed "That's for sure! But what I want to say is that Jeanette isn't the only 'the smart one' Chipette."

Brittany smiled at him "Thank you Alvin, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Well…" he began nervously "they're…interesting…uh, nice…"

She giggled at him when she saw him blush in deep red color, although it was pretty dark outside already and she could hardly see anything.

"And the other reason?" she kept going, much to Alvin's dismay.

He groaned as the chipette just didn't want to abandon the subject of which they were talking about "Well…they're precious…and rare."

"Rare?" she questioned slightly confused "Why rare?"

Alvin rolled his amber eyes "Well, how many other Chipettes I know of?"

She shrugged "But there are also my sisters."

"They're not exactly my type." The red clad chipmunk blurted out. As soon as he realized what he said his eyes widened, knowing that he couldn't take it back anymore now.

"Aww, I'm your type?" she asked sweetly, resisting the urge to burst in laughing fit. "Is that some sort of a compliment?"

Alvin said nothing, but put head in his paws, groaning slightly as he did so. He was so stupid. Now she would make sure he never was going to forget what he just said.

"It's okay Alvin." She said giggling "I'll stop now."

He eyed her with bemused expression "You really do enjoy in torturing me, don't you?"

"Not always…" she smiled and batted eyelashes making Alvin roll with eyes "…only most of the time."

"I figured that." He replied with a small smirk playing on his lips. His eyes rolled once again and stopped at the small bracelet in his paws "Well…this is now yours, I believe." He added and handed it to her."

"Thank you." She smiled and took her new necklace away from him. As she did so, he sighed and lay back down on sandy ground, closing eyes in process, enjoying in sound of small waves crashing down on the beach. Right now, everything was just perfect. Peace, lovely company, and just for a few moments he was able to push the thoughts of their problems away.

"How do I look?" he heard a small voice ask, and he lazily opened his eyes.

As soon as his eyes caught the small form of Brittany, he couldn't help but stare at her like she as a new world's wonder. He knew he was crushing on her just as much as Simon/e was on Jeanette. He slightly wished he wasn't, but there was something about her, so he couldn't control his feelings.

"You look…" he began, speechless "It looks like, the 'necklace' was just made for you!" he exclaimed not believing his own ears he'd just said that "Honestly…you look great." He stopped and sat up "But you always looked fine to me anyway."

The auburn chipette blushed a little at his compliment. It sure did feel nice to be complimented though.

He looked for a second at the necklace that originally used to be some sort of a bracelet "It fits you." He admired "And sorry that it's so small."

"Thank you." She said and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, again. "You know Alvin…sometimes…the smallest things take up the most room in your heart."

There was a moment of silence between them, before he spoke.

"So…" Alvin began, in search for right words "No hard feelings? We're good now?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for earlier."Brittany sighed apologetically.

"It's okay. It's all forgotten." He replied and wrapped arm around her pulling her closer "That's who we are…if we hadn't fight at least once a day, then we just wouldn't be ourselves." He said "We are unique."

Brittany nodded "So we're friends?"

He smiled "Best friends."

Suddenly an idea flashed in his mind as he reached for their cups filled with water. He carefully handed one of it to Brittany, while he kept one in his own, free paw.

"I propose a toast," he announced as he held up his wooden cup, "Cheers, to a lifetime of love, hate, and silently planning one another's murder." He laughed and she giggled back "And most of all, to our new beginning." He added and smiled warmly at her while he kept his arm wrapped around her.

Brittany's blue eyes sparkled and she couldn't stop herself from smiling "Our new beginning."

"Cheers!" their voices rang out before they drank the water out of their cups. When they finished they carelessly placed them on the ground and looked at each other before they burst in laughing fit. Alvin quickly lay back on the sand still laughing out of unknown reason.

"What's wrong with us?" Brittany giggled and laid her body on a ground next to Alvin.

"I've just realized…" Alvin began smirking "When Theo found some nuts yesterday and…if it's true what they say 'You are what you eat', then I'm nuts."

"Well it took you some time to realize that." She replied smiling and snuggled closer to him, in hopes to find a new source of warmth.

"The air is pretty chilly, isn't it?" he asked as he felt her snuggle to him.

"Nah…" the chipette replied "I'll be fine as long as you're the source of warmth."

Alvin raised an eyebrow "Really? Now, what am I? A heater?"

Brittany only smiled in return and put her head on his chest. She enjoyed lying there in silence and listening to his heartbeat. "Do you think we'll be able to stay this way, even after we get rescued?"

"What way?" Alvin asked.

"This way…" she sighed and looked up in search for his amber eyes "As a friends. Best of friends." She whispered softly and felt her cheeks burn when Alvin placed his arm around her, keeping her close to him "I don't want us to fight anymore."

"Neither do I." he replied quietly "But that's what makes us special and unique." As he said that he felt her nod "I guess, our relationship is just plain weird."

"But, oh well, until one of us succeeds in killing one another, we're good." She added with a smile.

Alvin let out a small chuckle, but said nothing as his eyes got fixed on an ocean in front of them. Brittany noticed that, and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Amazing isn't it?" Brittany's voice was muffled by the waves that crashed onto the sandy beach.

He smiled in agreement, "Truly amazing," his smile grew, as an idea popped into his head, "but you know what would make it better?"

"Umm," she thought for awhile, "I don't know, what?"

He slowly sat, pulling her up as well in process. "You know…as people say…'Dancing is just conversation between two people'." He said and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "So…do you wanna talk?"

Brittany's blue eyes sparkled, but she tried to keep the excitement hidden. "Are you asking me for a dance?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I guess I owe you one." He replied with a shrug and stood up.

"I thought you forgot." Brittany giggled a little while he helped her up "Are you a good dancer?"

"I have more muscles in my pinky toe than you do in your whole body." Alvin smirked "Yeah I'm a good dancer"

"We will see about that." She winked at him. Alvin laughed and took her right paw in his left paw and placed the other one on her back, bringing her closer. She instantly wrapped her left arm around his shoulder and their eyes locked for a minute.

"We're insane, to dance in almost in the middle of the night already." Brittany commented as they kept swaying in a slow dance.

He shrugged and looked down in her eyes "We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well…" he paused and twirling dipped Brittany low to the ground "…dance." he added with a smirk.

She smiled and looked up him. "If you insist so." She smirked and ruffled his hair with her free paw, irritating him.

"Real men dance." He said.

The Chipette shook with head "Real men _date _dancers." Alvin looked at her skeptically "Remember, in dance, girls do everything guys do, but in heels and backwards." She said as Alvin pulled her back up on her feet, their faces inches apart. "So we do all the hard work."

"I wouldn't agree on that one." He replied and twisted her around, with her back facing him. With a quick movement he pulled her close with his arms still around her, preventing her from moving away. "Dance first. Think later. It's the natural order." He whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

She rolled eyes "Nice try Alvin." She said and he frowned in confusion. Brittany's blue eyes sparkled as she glanced at him-

"It would be better if we could dance to a song, though."

"Actually, Alvin I know of one song, that's just perfect for this dance." she said and made him laugh.

"Yeah, right."

"And it's a song I'm dedicating to you." Brittany said, and Alvin's smirk disappeared soon after.

"Wait, what?" Alvin asked.

"But now,…" she said and twirling escaped his arms. He caught her just in moment so their fingers intertwined together, now facing each other. She smirked as he smiled awkwardly at her obviously blushing a little "…I'll take the lead." She winked and spun in the sand

_I say, hey, I be gone today_

_But I be back around the way_

Alvin rolled eyes at her, but couldn't help but smile as she continued singing. As she moved closer he reached for her paw and spun her in his arms, until she suddenly found herself in a dip, staring straight up in Alvin's amber eyes.

_Seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see, the less I know_

For a slight moment, she seemed like she forgot the lyrics of the song she was singing, before he twirled her out of the dip in his arms, catching her. They did turns around each other before he tossed her in the air, just the same as Simone did with Jeanette a few days ago, and carefully caught her in his embrace.

_But I know one thing that I love you_

_I love you, I love you._

Her eyes searched for his own while she was with her back turned towards him as she sang the last part of her part. But just before she could do anything else, he twirled her out of embrace and spun her around so she was facing him.

_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_

_Dancing in the night in the middle of June_

As he began singing she put her paws on his shoulder and he lifted her up in his arms, before he spun around and tossed her in air. Brittany did an elegant double twirl in the air before she was caught in Alvin's arms once again.

_My momma told me don't lose you_

'_Cause the best luck I had was you._

As she broke free of his embrace she did a spin and he caught her paw, before they switched their dancing positions, doing a few spins in process. He extended his arm and soon after he had done so, Brittany did the same. He caught her, giving her a light push with a paw before he spun her around in the spot.

_I say, hey, I be gone today_

_But I be back around the way_

When she stopped spinning she felt herself being lowered in the dip. She threw her head back before Alvin pulled her up onto her own feet once again and intertwined his fingers with her own, while they just continued to stare at each other.

_Seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see, the less I know_

As they sang, Brittany kept swinging her hips to the beat and doing pirouetting. She jumped and did a pirouette in air before she softly landed on the ground once again. She turned around and got met with Alvin who sent her a quick wink and soon twirling spun away.

_But I know one thing that I love you_

_I love you, I love you._

At the last part Alvin pulled her closer to him and lowered her in a low dip with Brittany's arms around his neck, while her back almost touched the sand already. As he did so, she pulled him closer what caused him to lose balance and eventually dragged him down on the ground with her.

As soon as they hit the ground and saw that their noses accidentally touched, Alvin quickly went off her, blushing in deepest red color he'd known of.

The Chipette propped herself up with elbows and smiling gasped for air.

"Sorry." Alvin smiled embarrassedly and helped her sat up.

She shook with head "It's okay." She replied smiling "Besides I've never had so much fun before." She added and he looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded "You might have had stomped on my feet a few times, but other than that, you're a pretty great dancer."

"Well you're not that bad as well." He replied with a smile starting to form on his lips. "Although you're pretty heavy if you dragged me down with you and-ouch!" he didn't finish as Brittany punched him lightly in arm.

"Alvin!" she wanted to be angry or frustrated at his reply but all what she managed to do was laugh at him. "What did you put in my water!"

At her reply he couldn't help but burst into laughing fit as well. "Me?" he laughing asked "It was you who offered me water as well!"

"I don't know, I just can't stop laughing!" she replied.

Alvin chuckled and his expression softened as he continued watching her while she laughed. For some strange reason, she seemed so beautiful to him when she laughed with that sweet voice of hers. "Brittany…has anybody ever told you, what a cute laugh you have?" he asked and tried to push the nervousness away.

As soon as she heard him compliment her, the chipette couldn't help but blush in deep red color "Well, you just told me." She replied smiling. Alvin smiled and she could sear she saw him blush.

Brittany chewed down on her lip, before she took a risk and scooted closer to him. Without any further thinking she placed her paw near his and intertwined her fingers with his. Her actions, quickly gained his attention and made him look at her with confuse and surprise written all over his small, furry face.

"You know Alvin." Brittany began as he gave her a light squeeze "We've known each other for…a year actually already and…we never were this close before."

"Well, we haven't been stranded on an island before." He replied thoughtfully.

"That's true." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know what I've just realized?" Brittany questioned and made Alvin look down at her "There's a very thin line between hate and love."

"Why?" he asked confused.

Brittany said nothing but only kept staring into nothing, listening to the waves crashing down onto the sandy beach. "Because…just because." She added after some time and made a contact with his eyes. As she saw him smiling warmly at her, she couldn't help but smile back at him "I'm just so glad that you're here with me."

Alvin's eyes shone as she said that and soon he wrapped his free arm around her, bringing her closer. "Yeah…anything for you."

Her smile grew and when her eyes got fixed on his once again, she couldn't, nor did she want to break the connection. She didn't know what sort of magic was she under, but suddenly his eyes seemed so, unreliably attractive. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself to look away. All what she managed to do was staring in Alvin's amber eyes.

As she kept her eyes fixed on his, she felt his arm that was wrapped around her, move and suddenly she found herself slowly leaning towards him.

The moonlight kept shining down on the two chipmunks, who seemed out of this world, that very moment. For some strange reason Brittany felt her muscles tense and she could swear she thought her heart would explode. She knew exactly what was going to happen next, but secretly she didn't pay any attention to it anyway.

When they kept leaning forward to each other, they reluctantly closed their eyes, both waiting anxiously for what was going to happen next. The Chipette already started to feel his hot breath on her fur, just in time, when their lips should met, a voice rang out, causing both of them to jump and move away from each other, blushing.

"Brittany!"

The pink clad Chipette sighed in annoyance as she heard the voice of her sister call her name.

She glanced at Alvin who was now looking away, seemingly lost in his own little world.

"Oh here you are." She heard Eleanor's cheerful voice say as she slowly limped towards them.

The auburn chipette nodded "Clearly I am." She replied

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Jeanette exclaimed slightly mad at her older sister "You should have at least told us, where were you going to." Eleanor nodded, with worried expression "It's the middle of the night already."

"I'm sorry guys, I just…forgot to." Brittany replied apologizing.

The purple clad Chipette nodded "It's okay. At least we know you're safe and…have a nice company." She added smiling when she noticed Alvin sitting not too far away from her sister, with a slightly depressed expression.

"Jeanette!" Brittany hissed quietly, through gritted teeth.

"Oh and Alvin?" the bespectacled Chipette continued on and gained his attention "Simone and Theodore still haven't returned. So maybe, if you could,…"

"I'll go search for them, if they don't return in a few." He sighed.

"Thank you" She nodded and turned to look at Brittany "We just wanted to tell you we're off to bed now.

Brittany nodded, looking down on ground "Okay…I'll come soon."

Both Chipettes nodded and wished them both a 'goodnight' before they walked away in the same direction from where they had also came from.

When Brittany made sure they were gone she sighed and went with paw through her hair "This just turned awkward."

"Yeah…" Alvin replied quietly, not bothering to look at her.

"Well…" she began and placed paw on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Alvin…I just…want to tell you that…" she paused to find right words "I really enjoyed tonight. It was the best night ever in my life!"she exclaimed and brought a small smile back on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied looking back down at her. She smiled, before she slowly started to lean forward once again, and before any of them knew what had happened, placed her lips on his, giving him a tender and innocent little kiss.

Alvin's amber eyed bulged in surprise when he felt and saw the Chipette he was crushing on, kissing him. He couldn't believe what was happening that very moment. He probably just fell asleep and is dreaming or something.

But not, it was real!

Munk, it was real!

As the shock eased a little, he closed his eyes and gave her a soft kiss in return, before they slowly parted, blushing in deepest red color they knew of. But as much as they tried to deny the truth, they both liked what had happened between them, just moments ago.

"W-what was that for?"

She smiled nervously "Just…for being you and…" she paused "As I said…it's a thin line between hate and love."

Alvin frowned in confusion "You hate me?"

"No!" she quickly replied "Gosh, Alvin you're so stupid! Of course I don't hate you!" she paused while staring at him "What I feel about you it's the total opposite of 'hate'!"

His eyes widened in surprise. Both of them didn't realize their fingers were still intertwined together "You l-love me?"

The Chipette blushed and nervously chewed down on her lip "Well, uh…I…I, I…." She felt her cheeks heat up. "Is that a trick question?"

He chuckled at her awkwardness. Their small 'talk' just couldn't get any more awkward.

"I really like you." She heard him say, after a few seconds of pure silence with a big hint of nervousness hid in his voice.

"As do I." she replied looking in his eyes "I was always quite fond of myself."

Alvin could only roll eyes at her reply.

The Chipette smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment she felt perfect. There was everything what she needed to make her happy, and he was one of those things. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting. She didn't even pay any attention when she felt Alvin's arm move a little, just as if he was writing something down on sand with his finger. She didn't care what he was doing. Only what mattered to her was him being by her side.

"Hey Britt...?" she heard him call her name and lazily her eyes opened. As soon as she fixed her gaze on a ground before her, her eyes sparkled and she couldn't help but smile at the two short words written in the sand, which obviously weren't there before.

…_Be mine? :)_

Her smile grew with every time when she re-read what was written in the sand. She slowly looked up at Alvin who was awkwardly smiling back at her.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" she asked and watched as he nervously rubbed the back of neck.

"Heh…" he chuckled nervously and blushed "Well…y-yeah, if we think the same."

The auburn Chipette smiled "If you think what I think…then the answer is yes."

Alvin froze, not believing his own ears when he heard her reply. He was obviously shocked at her answer. "Y-Yes?"

She nodded, totally expecting him to react that way.

But what she didn't expect was Alvin pulling her in a hug and wrapping arms around her, as if she was some sort of the most precious gem he'd even laid eyes on.

Brittany smiled and wrapped arms around him as well, while burying her head under his neck "I like you too." She confessed nervously. "And besides, if this is 'our new beginning' I'd love to start over…as a…you know…something more."

The red clad chipmunk nodded but before he could say anything more, Brittany fastened him.

"And if we do happen to have a relationship, I think it would be better if we start it after we get rescued…or at least keep it as a secret." She said "I don't want out feelings to get intertwined with surviving and taking care of others."

Alvin nodded and before she knew he pulled her in for another short kiss that tasted just as sweet and soft as the first one did. The Chipette smiled as Alvin pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, only enjoying in each other's company and rhythmical breathing.

"I understand." He whispered "And I feel the same way."

Brittany smiled widely. She still couldn't believe it. What started as just a normal evening turned into much, much more, than she expected.

"And you said this wasn't a date." He chuckled, while they kept their foreheads touching.

The Chipette said nothing in reply but only continued smiling. She felt Alvin's arms wrap around her, not wanting to let her go, from their small embrace. In return she placed her paws softly on his cheeks and closed eyes. The moment was perfect, causing them to stay like this for quite a few minutes, only enjoying in each other's presence.

"When we get home we'll go on the 'real' date" he whispered

"I can't wait." She smilingly whispered.

He nodded, before they slowly pulled away. "We should go now. You don't want your sisters to worry about you and anyway, I still need to find Simone and Theo." He added sighing.

The Chipette nodded, although she wished they could stay there for at least a few more minutes.

Alvin smiled at her, before he stood up and pulled her up to her feet as well. "We can go out like this again…tomorrow, maybe?"

"Alvin 'tomorrow' is already today." Brittany replied and took his paw in her own, "And as much as I enjoyed tonight, I'd like to catch some sleep as well. Maybe we will need energy, who knows what can happen." She added as they continued walking side by side.

"At least you can go straight to sleep now." Alvin added murmuring "If my brothers haven't returned yet, I'll need to go find them."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." She added.

"I hope so."

Soon after they reached the Chipettes' shelter and although he had seen it already a multiple times, Alvin still couldn't help but stare in amazement at how well was it built. "This is really amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled in return. If there was one of many things she liked, was being complimented.

"But still not as amazing as you are." He continued on with a smirk.

The pink clad chipette blushed and playfully punched him the arm "Don't blow it."

He chuckled "Aww come on."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She sighed and leaned closer planting a light kiss on his lips. He happily returned it before she pulled away, smiling "Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome." He nodded.

Brittany sent him another smile "Then, I guess I'll see you later today…" she said and he nodded "Goodnight Alvin. Sleep tight."

"You too" he whispered slightly lost in thoughts before she turned away, and disappeared through the front door in her shelter, where her sisters were probably already waiting her. Before she closed the door she looked at Alvin once more and waved him with a smile.

He chuckled a little at himself and turned around when Brittany closed the door. As he walked up the stair to their shelter he didn't notice a familiar form sitting on a nearby tree branch.

"So it seems that our uptight friend decided to have a fun on his own." Simone said, from a tree branch above Alvin's head, causing him to almost jump out of his fur.

"What do you want?" Alvin groaned and tried to calm himself down after a small scare he received.

Simone jumped off the branch and landed _perfectly _down, in front of him. "It's now what I want, Romeo," he began, earning a bad glare from Alvin "It's what you want."

"What?" the red clad Chipmunk asked confused. "Where's Theodore?"

"Your friend, Theodore is already resting after all the adventures that happened today, Romeo." He added.

"Could you stop calling me that? You're so tiresome." Alvin sighed and walked past him. "If I'll understand one thing after we get off this island, it will be Dave." he said, now finally realizing how must Dave feel when he keeps causing trouble. "And besides there's nothing going on between me and her" he added, lying, hoping he would buy that.

Simone crossed arms over chest and looked amused at his 'brother'.

"My friend, there are only three things that can't be hidden." Simone began in his thick French accent "Coughing, poverty and love."

Alvin blushed and his eyes narrowed "I hate you."

Simone could only chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was it. I really do hope you enjoyed in reading it, because I sure did enjoy writing the dance scene. I just LOVE dancing…it's my hobby, so I know a lot about it. Still it's pretty hard to mention any dancing move in other language. And the reason why I added this song, is because I think I've just fallen in love with it! It makes me so happy and I don't know why :)<em>

_Well, anyway…as I said already, I hope you enjoyed in reading!_

_And since it will be 31th December just in two days, I'll wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR now.:) I wish you all an AMAZING new year, filled with health, love, happiness and success! And of course much, much, more ;D_

_:)_

_See ya next year!_

_Review_


End file.
